The Sparrows: Nightstar at Worlds End
by GGIsTwilightCrazy
Summary: Prequel: Nightstar is back and determined to save her Husband, Jack Sparrow, from Davy's Locker. But that is the least of her problems Cuttler has Davy Jone's heart and he'll destroy every pirate that sails the sea. She must rally together friends and enemies in order to save their way of life. But can they look past there old grudges or will pirates be only remembered in legends?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to publish this. I was super busy will school and extra activity stuff. But it's summer so I have loads of time to do things I love! Like writing about my two favorite characters Jack and Nightstar! I hope you all like it thank you for all your support.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Do you hear its sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall," Elizabeth sang softly as she rowed past Tia Dalma and me hiding behind the firework stand. I watched that the East Trading Company's men making there way across the bridge. I set off a firework work distracting them enough for Elizabeth to get past them without being seen.

"Why are there so many soldiers here?" I asked

"I think someone been tipen them about us," Tia Dalma said

"Wonderful just what we need, more trouble that I can't do anything about," I sighed

"I know child, it kills ya to be on the outside don't it," she laughed

"Yea I hate not being able to fight," I explained

"Well ya gotta good reason," she smiled placing a hand on my very swollen stomach "How ya feeling?" she asked

"Well this little guy loves to kick mommy in the ribs," I giggled

"Ahh well, the child's a fighter like it's parents," She smirked

"He's a fighter," I corrected her

"And how do ya even know if it is a boy?" Tia Dalma said raising an eye brow at me

"I had a dream," I replied leaning up against the stand

"Go on,"

"I was at my childhood home, a cottage on the shore near Tortuga. I was sitting in the sand watching Jack teaching a boy how to sword fights. After a few tries he finally disarmed Jack, even though I'm pretty sure he was going easy on him, he turned around saying 'Mommy, Mommy did you see that, I beat Daddy!' I ran up and hugged me then I woke up," I explained

"Dreams are a way to see into the future in some way or form," she said seriously Tia Dalma was a very interesting person. She had a mysterious way to know or understand things before anyone else. In a way she seemed like a very spiritual person.

"Does it exactly happen like you see it in your dream exactly?" I asked her

"No not always the way ya think it will happen but some people can see it more clearly then others," she explain

"Are your dreams ever wrong?" she frowned and her eye grew sad

"Once with a man I dearly loved," I didn't go any further then that understanding all to well the pain of loosing that one person you love the most. I felt a little kick against my stomach and I couldn't help but smile. I placed my hand over the spot

"I'm so glad to have you little one you keep me strong," I thought to myself.

"Why do you think Jack didn't give his piece of the eight to you if he chose to stay?" Tia asked me which totally came out of the blue

"I don't know maybe he wasn't thinking straight," I replied not exactly sure what to say

"But he remembered to give you his ring. Why didn't he just give it to you himself?" She said

"I really don't know I may be Jack's wife but I can't read his mind," I frowned getting a tad bit annoyed

"Then I encourage you to put together some pieces of the puzzle," she said what the hell is she talking about! Before I could ask anything more I heard the guns going off. "We better get moving," She smiled we hide inside a little side stand across the water from where we had originally hidden. We watched as the fight made it way into the streets of Singapore. There were so many soldiers but just as many pirates. Our little trap was the best though in my opinion the music box was singing the last of it's tune as a group of soldiers were getting ready to fire off there guns. All we head was the word

"FIRE," then the stand exploded with a loud BOOM! Tia Dalma and I smiled at each other

"That was a nice touch Nightstar," She laughed

"Well I do happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve," I replied

"Nightstar is that really you?" I heard a woman ask from behind me. I pulled out my gun and turned around to see a girl about Elizabeth and Wills age, with straight auburn hair, green eyes, pale skin with freckles across her nose. She had two Katana's in her hand and had on the normal Singapore outfit.

"Abigail?" I said finally recognizing her she had grown so much sense I had last saw her. When I first met her she was barley the age of fourteen and had almost gotten herself into the underground sex trade in London. I was of course looking for Jack when I ran into two men trying to tie her up saying the most horrifying things to her. I stepped in made sure to give the men a bloody beating hoping that would be there wake up call to stay away from her. I talked to Abigail for a while finding out she was an orphan. Her parents had died from the pelage a few years back and with no family to go to she was forced to live on the streets. I made a decision to bring her back to the Caribbean's with me. I had a friend whose, wife was unable to have a child, and they were more then happy to take her in. I got accessional letters from them saying how happy they were to have Abigail in there life and how smart she was things along those lines. I hadn't got the chance since then to see them. "What are you doing here?" I asked her putting my gun away

"I decided to travel around the world for a little and then that turned into well piracy," she explained

"Abigail, are you crazy this is not something your parents would approve of," I frowned

"Don't worry they still love me," She laughed winking at me

"Sorry to break up ya reunion but we gotta find your father then get outta here," Tia said I nodded

"Ooo cool, your dad's here I'm coming with," Abigail said with excitement

"No, this is too dangerous for you," I frowned

"I know how to fight, I can use a sword, and a gun I think I am plenty capable to help you," She snorted rolling her eyes at me before I could say anything to her she added "And I owe you for saving my life and getting me off the streets," I couldn't exactly argue with that

"Alright fine," I sighed Tia Dalma, Abigail, and I found my father down at a dock with Elizabeth.

"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked us

"I don't know he wasn't with us," I said

"Well if he doesn't show up soon we're leaving without him," My father hissed

"Well good thing I got here just in time," We all turned around to see Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth yell she tried to hug him but he quickly pushed her away. She looked hurt

"Do you have the cart?" My father asked Will

"Yes and something even better," He smiled throwing the map to my father he quickly caught it.

"Really what can make this any better," I said

"I got us a crew and a ship," he explained

"That's brilliant," I cheered I could feel the baby give a little kick. Like he was celebrating it himself.

"But what about Seo Fung?" My father asked

"He'll cover us and then meet us at Ship Wreck Cove," Will said

"Alright then let's not delay anymore. Everyone on the ship and hurry," my father ordered Abigail and Will helped me onto the ship then we were off to the end of the world to save Jack.

* * *

I hope you all liked it please review I love to hear what you guy's think! Thank you for reading!

-GgIsTwilightCrazy


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! I'm glad to hear everyone is loving it so far. I'd like to thank _Hell's Butterflies _for not only reviewing but also for adding this to her favorites, this next chapter will answer your question by the way. Also I'd like to thank _KacyLee, Kkholmyz, demonstration1996, and wildrosesforever_ for also adding this to there favorites. Here the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2

We've been sailing for a week straight now. My father, Will, and Abigail have been bickering back and forth trying to descript what the chart was showing us. Over this sort amount of time Abigail and Will have grown quite fond of each other. Which Elizabeth didn't like at all. She trusts me for some odd reason, and confided in me one night her true feelings of Will the second day aboard our new ship.

"He's a nice enough man, and good looking too, but he's not as adventurous as I thought he was. I like a man who's mysterious, not afraid of anything or anyone, spontaneous, you know. He also has to be rebellious, a full hearted pirate," She explained. I got an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Everything she just said described my husband perfectly.

"Then why are you so upset about him and Abigail getting to know each other?" I asked her. She froze, shooting a death glare at me.

"Well, because she is obviously not as beautiful as I am! What would a man like Will, find interesting in street trash like her?" Elizabeth hissed slamming her fist against the side of the boat. That's when I saw red.

"You need to keep your mouth shut, Elizabeth. you'er going to get yourself killed saying that to the wrong person," I frowned I stood up and began to walk away.

"Then I must be confiding in the right person," She laughed. I spun around grabbing Pintel's gun from his waist, pointing it at her.

"No you didn't, I just felt like being generous so I gave you a warning. So it's a good idea not to piss me off right now," I said coolly. She looked beyond scared and that's what made my day for sure. That was the first and last time she talked to me since Jack's death. It was like she was hiding something from me but I just couldn't figure out what. I emerged from the captain's quarters to find my father at the wheel of the ship. Abigail and Will were staring at the charts mumbling things back and forth between them. Elizabeth was no where to be found so I assumed she had slipped into the captain's quarters behind me to sulk. It was dreadfully cold; I pulled my shawl to me as the wind blew gently pass me. I walked over to the starboard side of the boat; there were giant white chunks of ice floating along side our boat.

"Amazing," I whispered to myself. They had to be the size of the pearl maybe even bigger! Then I remembered that this was a small boat to begin with. It was times like these when I really missed Jack. He would have loved to see this, probably would have made up some ridiculous tale about them to tell the sailors back at the pub in Tortuga. Like how the ice suddenly transposed into white sea turtles, the size of the sun. How he tamed one and rode on it's back. I truly laughed for the first time since Jack's death. I felt a big kick against the side of my swollen stomach. I smiled to myself placing my hand over the spot.

"Nightstar, can you come here for a moment?" Abigail yelled. I walked over where Will and she were standing.  
"What's up?" I asked her

"There's this riddle here on the map, and we were hoping that you may be able to make some sense out of it," Will explained pointing at the spot.

"Over the edge, over again, Sunrise sets, flash of green," I said aloud to myself "What an odd thing to put on a map," I repeated it in my head a few more times but no luck.

"Any ideas in that brilliant head of yours?" Abigail asked hopefully.

"I have no clue, where's Gibbs?" I said looking around. He stood by Barbossa, chatting away. I called him over then explained to him our little predicament

"Aye, I've seen this green flash in my time. On rare occasions, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some sailors go their whole lives without ever seeing it; there are claims to have seen it who ain't and some say-,"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel exclaimed. Gibbs glared at him and Pintel shrunk back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Pintel smiled meekly.

"But I don't think getting to the land of the dead is the hard part. It's getting back from there that is," My father announced to everyone on deck.

"So the riddle is supposed to help us get back to the land of the living," Abigail exclaimed my father smiled at her.

"Yes, it is, smart girl," he laughed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Will being dragged by Elizabeth over to the other side of the ship. I could tell they were fighting. My curiosity got the better of me and I slowly crept to a spot only a few feet away from them. I pretended to be watching the setting sun.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Why should I talk to someone who betrayed not only my heart but a life of another man," He spit at her.

"He loved me," She hissed.

"No he didn't, and you just couldn't handle that. You couldn't stand the idea of him being happy, having a family, loving anyone who wasn't you so much that you killed him!" Will said spat.

"Will, but I thought you loved me," She sobbed.

"I thought that too till I met Abigail," he replied.

"Abigail, fine if you want your whore you can have her. But you'll come back to me I swear! I'll make your life a living hell!" She yelled storming off.

"Holly crap she's nuts!" I thought to myself, then Tia Dalma came and stood beside me.

"Did ya put together the pieces of the puzzle yet?" She asked me I looked at her for a moment utterly confused then hit me.

* * *

"_Why do you think Jack didn't give his piece of the eight to you if he chose to stay?" _

"_I don't know maybe he wasn't thinking straight," _

"_But he remembered to give you his ring. Why didn't he just give it to you himself?" _

"_He loved me," _

"_No he didn't and you just couldn't handle that. You couldn't stand the idea of him being happy, having a family, loving anyone who wasn't you so much that you killed him!"_

* * *

"That bitch killed my husband," I hissed, Tia Dalma looked a bit taken aback for a second but then she smiled. I turned around and stormed passed her.

"Nightstar what's wrong?" Mr. Gibbs asked following me concerned.

"Where the hell is my gun Gibbs," I yelled looking around.

"Whoa, that's a bad idea for a pregnant woman to be handling something that dangerous right now," he said calmly.

"I don't care just give me my gun!" I yelled again before he could say anything in reply we heard Will scream.

"Barbossa, there's something up ahead!"  
"Aye, now we're good and lost now," my father smiled.

"Lost!" Abigail exclaimed.

"You have to be lost in order to find a place as can't be found, else ways everyone would know where t'was," He explained. Gibbs and I ran over to the side of the boat.

"We're gaining speed!" I announced.

"Everyone get to there station! Run a full, hard to port, gather way," Will ordered.  
"Belay that! Let her run straight and true!" My father ordered. Torn between the two orders the crew began to panic. I could hear the rushing sound of water; finally, we were close enough to see we were heading straight towards a huge waterfall. I didn't think this was how this was the way it was going to end. I placed my hand over my belly and said a quick prayer. I may be a pirate, but I know a good time to get on God's good side before it ends.

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth sobbed like a little baby as we got closer and closer to the edge of the end of the world. She defiantly wasn't ready for the end, considering she had a hefty murder under her belt.  
"Don't be so unkind, you probably won't survive to pass this way again making these be the last friendly words you'll hear," my father said a little too joyfully.

"Your father has lost his bloody mind," Abigail exclaimed.

"I figured that out a long time ago," I replied.

"Everyone hold on tight!" Will yelled Gibbs and I held onto a rope attached to the mass for dear life. Abigail clung to Will as the ship went over the edge. All you could hear were our screams and my father's laughter before there was a hug SPLASH!

_**your colours, ya bloomin cockroaches! Shift your cargo, dearie, show 'em your larboard side. Dead men tell no tales, tales...**_

* * *

Thank you guys for reading please review I love hearing feed back from you guys!

-GgIsTwilightCrazy


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, here's chapter three. Which I'm really excited about I hope you guys are too! I'd like to thank **Lycanthrope Vera, S. , and, bleeding-roses-16**. I'd also like to thank **Hell's Butterflies **for your amazing review. I'm glad to hear you've enjoyed this series I put a lot of heart and soul into it so I'm always happy to hear someone likes it as much as I do. I also like all your questions they keep me on my toes. I had never really considered of the idea of the baby not returning with them. So now you really got my brain working too thank you for that. I'd also like to thank all you guys for being supportive it's awesome readers like you guys who keep me writing thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter 3

I emerged from the cold depths of the ocean gasping for air.

"Nightstar, are you alright?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, never been better," I coughed, trying to keep my head above the water. Gibbs helped me onto a piece of wood from what used to be our ship and guided it to the shallows of the beach. We walked onto the beach, surveying the mountains of desert and sand all around us.

"This is the famous Davey Jones Locker," I said.

"Yes, the god forsaken place," Gibbs frowned.

"Rosie, are you and the baby alright?" My father asked running over to me.

"Yep we're okay," I replied patting my belly gently "Is everyone else alright?"

"Aye, mostly everyone accounted for," Barbossa reassured me.

"I don't see Jack," Elizabeth announced looking around area. As soon as I saw her, my original intentions before the ship wreck were brought to light once more.

"You!" I yelled, pulling Mr. Gibbs' gun from his waist I heard people yelling my name but I ignored them. "You bitch, you murdered my husband!" I yelled, getting ready to pull the trigger. Will and Abigail grabbed me, pulling me away behind the Tai Huang's men.  
"What the hell Nightstar, give me that gun! You're going to kill someone with that," Abigail scolded as if I was a child, not aware of my actions. She pulled the gun out of my hand.

"I know, that's what I was trying to bloody do!" I hissed, "Now give me that gun so I can finish my business!"

"No, why in the world are you trying to kill Elizabeth?" She sighed frustrated.

"Did you not hear me? She KILLED K-I-L-L-E-D my husband!" I screamed.

"What?!" she said shocked. She looked over at Will, "Did you know this?" he fidgeted a little trying not to look at her, "William Turner Jr. you knew the whole time and you didn't do anything about it!"

"And what could I do? We didn't have time to get wrapped up in Elizabeth's madness," he exclaimed.

"Witty Jack is coming," Tia Dalma announced. I decided to deal with Elizabeth later and I pushed my way through the men waiting. A black mass began to peak up from behind the sand dunes, then the mighty pearl rose and there was Jack. My heart skipped a beat a smile spread across my face.

"Jack," I whispered. The ship glided into the sea. A few minutes later Jack returned in a row boat. Gibbs was the first to meet him.

"Jack!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed smiling.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked looking as if he wasn't sure.

"Aye captain, it's me Gibbs," he said.

"Good, I expect you're able to account for your actions then," Jack scowled.

"Sir, what do ya mean," Mr. Gibbs said looking as confused as the rest of us.

"There's been a perpetual lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why is that sir?" Jack jeered. Gibbs was lost for words but I couldn't blame him. Jack was acting additionally crazy.

"Captain you're...you're in Davey Jones locker," Gibbs said.

"Oh, well I knew that, I know where I am," he laughed. My father was the next brave soul to face the madness of Jack.

"Jack Sparrow," My father said.

"Ahh, Hector it's been too long," Jack smiled.

"It has, Isla de Muerta, do you remember? You shot me then married my daughter," he explained.

"No I didn't do the first half," Jack denied, "but I did marry you're lovely Rose," he smiled moving down the line "Tia Dalma you're out and about then, wonderful you've always add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium," I didn't know if that was a complicate or an insult towards her. She looked just as confused.

"He thinks we're all hallucinations," Will said. We all sighed in relief. I had began to fear that this place had finally done what I thought couldn't ever happen, drive him completely mad.

"William, have you come to ask for my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or damsel in distress?" Jack asked.

"No, certain damsel and I are no longer together," Will replied.

"Well then, for the better chap. She is completely insane, but I know that would never happen! You are too blind to see the true devil she really is, so then that proves you are not really here, because that will never happen! So you're not really here," Jack ranted.

"Jack," I called stepping out from the crowd of men.

"Rose," he exclaimed spinning around. As soon as he saw me he took a step back. "And obviously this is another hallucination, a welcomed one, though but still not real,"

"I'm really here Jack," I said looking into those dark brown eyes I had missed so much. I took another step forward so Jack could get a better look at me. His eyes widened when he saw my swollen stomach.

"W-what no Rose wasn't- you're not" he couldn't finish his sentence, he stood there stunned.

"Jack," I whispered, I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry I was going to tell you I was pregnant after we had the heart, but then you died," he turned away. "Please Jack look at me," he stood with his back towards me, he was scared.

"This can't be happening, this has to be some dream," he said to himself.

"You bloody coward turn around and look you wife in the eyes! She's been through hell and back to save you. I don't know what she sees in you, but I know she loves you more then anything," My father hissed he grabbed Jack spinning him around.

"Jack, I'm here," I walked over to him and kissed him sweetly. I grabbing his ruff hand and placing it on my stomach. "This is your child, our child, Jack," The baby gave a few big kicks just like I hoped.

"Oh, my god this is really happening," he whispered.

"Yes, I'm here we're all here to rescue you," I said.

"How nice of you. Rescue me? It looks like you are the ones that are in need of a saving," he laughed.

"Sorry to break up your happy reunion, or what ever, but Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones and he has control over the Flying Dutchman," Elizabeth said looking absolutely disgusted.

"Yes, and he's taking over the seas," I added.

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma said.

"Wow, leave you guys to fend for yourselves and the whole thing goes to pot!" Jack smiled.

"Yes, Jack, and something fierce is stirring," Gibbs exclaimed, "So you'll need a crew,"

"Why should I? Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me, one of you succeeded," Jack said everyone looked around searching, but the guilt was written all over Elizabeth's face, "Oh, you didn't even have the dignity to tell my poor wife with my child what you did,"

"No, I figured it out, but I haven't got a chance to shoot her bloody head in," I hissed glaring at Elizabeth.

"As for the rest of you-," he began.

"Jack, we don't have time to be picking who we don't like and who we do like. No matter what they did to you in the past, we need all the hands we can get. To defeat Cutler and his army, Davey Jones and his crew, to free Bootstrap Bill and other's like him we need to band together not tare each other apart," I said we all stood there silent taking the little speak I just gave in.

"Alright, everyone on deck," Jack sighed. Everyone cheered and began loading into the row boats "Oui, all of you out, can you not see my wife is clearly carrying a child. She goes first," he ordered.  
"Oh Jack, I'll be fine it doesn't ma-," Jack shushed me.

"You know there's no arguing with the captain, even if he's your husband," He smirked, winking at me. He helped me into the row boat then everyone else filed in after us. Once we boarded the Pearl, the chaos began. My father and Jack were going at each other like old times. I watched them from the navigation table where Will, Abigail, Gibbs, and I were trying to decode the chart

"Trim that sail!" my father ordered then moved on to another area of the ship.

"Trim that sail," Jack repeated then ran after him.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!" Barbossa said to a sailor passing by him. He nodded then climbed up on the mass.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!" Jack ordered to another sailor. My father raised an eyebrow at him then moved on with Jack close behind him.

"Wow, those two are going to kill each other by the end of this journey aren't they," Abigail laughed now also watching the two bickering men.

"Wouldn't surprise me, considering Jack killed my father once," I sighed.

"Good point, then apparently he married you not to long after that," Abigail smirked giving me a look.

"Hey, we waited ten years to be together, so we deserved a quick wedding," I pointed out. She nodded in agreement, but that smile never left her face.

"What are you doing?!" My father exclaimed irritated.

"What are_ you doing?_!" Jack frowned.

"Oh great here we go," I groaned resting my elbows on the rail and putting my face in my hands. After a couple minutes of screaming the same question at each other in different ways Jack finally added:

"What are you doing? The captain is the only one who gives orders on a ship!"

"The captain of this ship is giving orders," Barbossa replied.

"No, it's_ my_ ship which makes me captain," Jack hissed.

"They be my charts!" my father grinned cheekily.

"That makes you... the chart man!" Jack said coming up with the position right on the spot.

"Alright, I've had enough of this," I frowned. I could feel my baby give a few kicks as if in agreement. I marched down to the two grown men that were more acting like small children. "Will you two try to work this out like adults for once?" I yelled, both men jumped "You know what? I'm going to fix the problem now so you two will stop driving me crazy!" I glared at the both of them.

"Now, love, calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby," Jack said, frightened.

"I'll calm down when I get this over with," I replied. He looked down at his feet. "Jack, you're captain number one, and Father, you're captain number two. You will share the duties together that come with the title, but you will be on different shifts, understood," I said looking at them.

"Yes Rosie, we understand," my father laughed proud of me for taking control of the situation

"Good," I smiled then walked into the captain's quarters for a nap. I could hear Jack asking my father:

"What just happened?"

"Mood swings, pregnant women tend to have them often," my father informed him.

"Wonderful," I could hear Jack groan, I just laughed.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you liked it. Please review I love to hear your thoughts and theories about it.

-GgIsTwilightCrazy


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone, this chapter is pretty long, Yay! I had a hard time figuring out where to end it but I made it work. Since this chapter is so long I'm not going to put another chapter up until July 31, next Thursday. So I have time to write up the rest of the book hopefully so I can just post them week to week. I'd like to thank **Hell's Butterflies **for reviewing I always love hearing from you and your support! I'd also like to thank **BookReader and AnimeWatcher, Godshynin300, Fanfiction Addict Princess, and wildcat717** for adding this to there favorites. Thanks **Phanton- of- light **for adding this to your alert list!

* * *

Chapter 4

I laid down on the bed with a sigh of relief. My body felt lighter and the achiness began to go away a bit. Being eight and a half months pregnant on a pirate ship wasn't easy. My father had begged me to go to shipwreck cove to wait for them to arrive, but I knew I had to be there. Jack would of never agreed to go with them if he hadn't seen me. But I also knew my body and the baby were strong enough to handle whatever was thrown at us. I closed my eyes and began to sing a lullaby while rubbing my swollen belly. The baby seemed to like it, he kicked as if he was saying to keep going. A smile spread across my face

"Oh you're just like your father he loves to hear me sing,"

"That I do, love," I heard Jack say from his side of the bed. I jumped; my eyes flashed open as I looked over at him. He sat down on the bed pulled off his boots and unhooking his pistol on his belt. I sat up resting my back against the headboard of our bed. We both sat there silent for a few minutes looking into each others eyes. I couldn't believe that Jack was really here. I had spent what felt like an eternity alone but now he was back and I was grateful for this moment.

"Jack I missed you so much," I said softly. I could feel the tears trickling down my cheeks, "I was so scared I didn't know how I could have survived without seeing your smile everyday. Not hearing those darn hair brained schemes of your's anymore. Not having you there to catch me when I fall. I-I," I couldn't finish as a sob escaped my mouth. Jack without hesitation pulled me into his arms. I buried my face into his chest smelling the familiar scent of salty sea water and rum. He rubbed my back saying:

"I know Rose I'm so sorry, love that you had to go throw that. I missed you too, I thought of you every second before you "rescued" me," I pulled away looking into his eyes.

"Don't you ever do anything like that again to. Do you understand," I sniffed punching his arm. For the first time I saw his eyes begin to water as he nodded.

"Yes, I won't ever do that again, I promise. I love you, I can't imagine what you went through and knowing it caused so much pain it kills me, Rose," he said, his voice shook "I can't help but blame myself. I should of fought harder or o- or," his breath hitched, "I'm sorry I'm so sorry," he buried his face in my hair his body shook with silent sobbs. I rubbed his back whispering comforting words into his ear.

"It's not your fault Jack, you did what you could. But you're here now and that's all that matters," I said he pulled away from me a small smile on his face.

"Yes I am and I'm so happy to be here with you once more. As long as I live I will be here by your side my lovely Rose," He reach cautiously towards my belly. I smiled up at him I grabbed his hand, guiding it to a spot where the baby was kicking. "Because now I have two reasons to live, to fight, you and our child," he leaned down kissing my belly, "Daddy loves you," he said. I was beyond happy.

"You're going to be a great father," I said, he shrugged.

"I don't know I never really had my dad around. I don't even know how to be one," he frowned.

"You love our child more than anything in this world, right?" I asked him.

"Yes, of course," He replied.

"All you need is to just love him and care for him, that's a good way to start," I said I placed my hand over his.

"Him?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I think it's a boy I had a dream about it," I explained.

"Wouldn't surprise me, the baby has a strong kick," he laughed kissing my cheek.

"Yea, try having him in your ribs all day while he's doing that."

"Oh then he's definitely my child, he's already driving someone insane. What I'm very skilled in,"

"Yes, indeed," I said rolling my eyes.

"You know that you're the most beautiful woman in the world," Jack smiled kissing my neck.

"You've told me that a few times," I laughed.

"Well carrying my child makes you even more amazing to see," he whispered in my ear kissing my earlobe.

"Jack," I moaned.

"I've missed your touch so much love," he said sending a trail of light kisses along my shoulder.

"And I have missed yours too," I said softly he kissed me passionately I laid down on the bed and Jack hovered over me. Before we could even think we heard Elizabeth yell.

"It's my father, we've made it back!" Jack jumped up pulling on his boots and pistol.

"Stay here and rest love," he said quickly as he made his way over to the door. I ignored him pulled on my shoes and hopped up onto my feet exiting the room. "Why do I even try," Jack sighed following close behind me. Elizabeth hung from the side railing waving her hands in the air as if she was trying to get someone's attention.

"Father, Father here, look here!" she exclaimed. Will, Tia Dalma, and Abigail stood beside her looking out at the sea. Jack grabbed my hand and we made our way over to stand by Elizabeth. I could see millions of row boats with people on them as they floated past us. In one of them was Governor Swann.

"Elizabeth… we haven't made it back yet," I told her placing a hand on her shoulder. I could see disbelief and pain flash across her face. She ignored me calling out to him again till he looked up finally noticing her.

"Elizabeth! Are you dead?" he asked

"No," She replied shaking her head relief washed over the Governor's face.

"I think I am," he said.

"You can't be," Elizabeth cried, following his boat as it floated farther down.

"There was this chest, with this heart that didn't seemed important at the time," Governor Swann explained. Our small group exchanged looks with each other, knowing all too well who's heart he was speaking of.

"Come aboard!" Elizabeth begged. He ignored her and kept explaining on.

"And the heart, I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchmen must have a captain, but it's such a silly thing to die for,"

"Someone cast a line, come with us!" Elizabeth said throwing out a line to her father's boat. He didn't grab it; he simply sat there a sad smile on his face.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth,"

"Father! Father take the line, take it," she yelled. As the boat floated farther away into the mist, the line slipped off it. Elizabeth ran to the other end of the ship getting ready to jump in after him.

"She must not leave the ship," Tia Dalma exclaimed.

"Someone grab her!" I ordered. As much as I hated Elizabeth, I couldn't let her die like that. I wanted to have the satisfaction of being the one to put a bloody bullet through her head. Will ran over, grabbing her and pulling her away from the rail. She screamed and kicked crying for her father to come back. Abigail looked at Tia Dalma asking::

"Is there a way for him to return with us?" She shook her head saying

"Him at peace,"

I sat in a chair near the chart watching as Jack messed with the chart.

"No water, why is all but the rum gone?" I heard Pintel moan.

"The rum's gone too!" Gibbs replied Jack quickly looked up at me.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"Well he said…the rum's gone," I said.

"What! Why is the rum always gone!" he exclaimed.

"We can get more rum later, Jack! Now figure out how to get out of this bloody locker before I rip your head off," I hissed.

"Alright love breath," he said, returning his attention back to the chart.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever," Tia Dalma explained.

"No! No, no, no, I am not having my child in Davy Jones Locker! We are going to figure this damn riddle out," I yelled, getting up from my chair to take a look at the chart once again.

"But it makes no sense, the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise. How is that even possible?" Abigail pointed out.

"Over the edge, that's driving me over the bloomin' edge the sunrises don't set!" Gibbs sighed frustrated.

"Up is down...well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" I heard Jack mumble to himself.

Jack's POV

I was about ready to throw the bloody chart into the ocean where it damn well belonged. My wife looked as if she was ready to have our child any day now, and having the child here didn't sound safe at all!

"Clear as mud, Jackie," a mini me said popping into my right shoulder.

"What?" I replied quiet confused.

"Stab the heart!" mini me exclaimed then a second mini me popped into my left shoulder saying:

"Don't stab the heart!"

"Come again, when did stabbing the heart have to do with getting me and my wife out of here?" I frowned.

"The Dutchman must have a captain. If you stab the heart you will never have to worry about returning to this place. Putting your wife through the heartache of you being a marked man once more," the second mini me explained.

"Well that's even more than less than unhelpful. But you still have a very good point," I replied.

"Sail the seas for eternity," Mini me number 1 said.

"I do love the sea," I smiled.

"What about Rose?" The second mini me asked.

"You have a point there too," I frowned. She was my other half, I couldn't live an eternity without her.

"You'd only get to see her once every ten years," the second mini me said sadly

"What'd he say?" the first mini me asked me.

"We'd only get to see her once every ten years," I told him.

"Ten years is a long time, mate. Your boy would be a young man by the time you'd get to see him," first mini me said amazed.

"He would and I'd miss all of it," I said.

"Eternity is longer still especially without the both of them," The first mini me pointed out.

"And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not?" The second mini me replied "The immortal Captain Sparrow."

"As much as I like the sound of that, it's not worth putting in jeopardy the life I'm going to have with Rose once we get out of here," I said making my decision.

"Come sunset it won't matter," the second mini me frowned then they both poofed away.

Nightstar's POV

I watched Jack have a private conversation with himself as he rotated the circles on the maps.

"Okay, I think we need to get out of here as soon as possible for Jack's sake," I told myself, "Humm, Jack dear are you alright?" I asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, a smile on his face

"Not sunset, sundown! And rise… up!" he exclaimed hugging me then, "I want you to go into the cabin and stay there until I come to get you," He said.

"Jack, what's going on?" I said utterly confused.

"Please Rose, don't argue with me just do what I ask for once," he pleaded.

"Alright," I sighed I went into the cabin. I sat down on the bed wondering what the hell was up with my husband. "Maybe this place did finally drive him totally insane," I thought to myself. I laid down feeling the boat rock back and forth on the waves. The rocking seemed to get harder and harder before I even knew what was happening. The bed began to slide from one side of the room to the other. I quickly jumped off the bed and tried to make my way over to the door. Everything in the room was sliding. One of Jack's bookshelves fell over, then it slid, coming right for me. I quickly moved out of the way. My back slammed into the wall. I could feel the baby moving frantically inside me. I put a hand on my belly, rubbing it, hoping to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay baby," I said. The dresser slide in front of the door blocking my only way out. I could feel the boat flip. I screamed grabbing onto a loose beam on the wall holding on for dear life. The water began to flood into the room from the door cracks I took a deep breath then the water went over my head. Every second felt like a minute as I waited for the end to come. There was a flash of green then it felt as if the ship rushed upward I could hear the splash of the ship hitting the surface. The water quickly drained out of the room I sat on the floor taking a few deep breaths in. We were back in the land of the living I knew that for sure!

* * *

Thanks for reading please review! I can't wait to hear form you guys! :)


End file.
